Hot Babes and Fast Cars
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Just a little fluff piece. Dave wants to give Erin's son a nice gift, she thinks it's to much.


**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kinds into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**This is what happens when I have too much time on my hands, Reviews are appreciated, but be nice please, you can tell me you hate it without being mean.**

**/**

Hot Babes and Fast Cars

/

"Did you hear me?" She asked stepping out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Yes, baby I heard you and I answered."

"You can't be serious, if what I thought I heard was your answer."

"Why can't I be?" he replied putting the last placemat back on the table.

Walking up behind and wrapping her arms around his waist, "David, have you completely lost your mind?"

Turning, snaking his arms around her, hands resting on the small of her back, he kissed her, "Some say I lost it when I started dating you, others thought it was when we got married."

"I'm being serious, David."

"So am I. Why do you think it's such a bad idea?" He asked taking her hand leading her to the living room.

"He's a 20 year old boy. What boy needs a gift like that?"

"He's not a boy, Erin! He's a man and **every** man needs a hot babe and a fast car."

Laughing heartily, kissing him, "David Rossi, you can always make me laugh."

"At least hear me out, Erin."

Sitting next to him, "Okay, I'm all ears. Sell me on this harebrain idea."

Shaking his head, "Erin it's not a harebrain idea, we just bought a new one. We didn't trade the other one in because it's in magnificent shape and we both knew they wouldn't give us what it's worth, I don't think anyone will. Danny loves it and I want to give it to him."

"That's not convincing me, David." She told him, taking his hand and playing with his long fingers. "You have to persuade me, remember? I think it's a bad idea. Besides if you give it to Danny, is that fair to the girls? You can't favor one child over the other."

"We won't be favoring one kid over the other, we'll make sure when it's their birthday we give them an equally nice gift. I can't help it his birthday comes first." Kissing her lightly, "Erin, he's a good kid. He works hard in school, gets good grades, works part time, and still plays sports. When he's not in school, he's here or at Jack's. I can't say what he's like there, but when he's home with us, he helps out without being asked, he respects us both. He doesn't have to respect me, I'm not his father, I'm his mother's husband, but he does. He is good to his sisters, helping them when he can. He deserves a nice gift."

"Fine, he deserves a nice gift, so we get him a new laptop or something." She said turning so her back was leaning against his chest.

Kissing the back of her neck, moving to the spot below her ear, "Baby, a laptop isn't a good gift for a young man, he needs a fast car."

"Oh, yeah," she moaned as his lip moved over the skin of her neck, "David, are you trying to distract me so I'll say yes?"

"Would that work?" He asked running his hands under her shirt, caressing the bare skin.

"No…Maybe." As she felt his fingers brush the sides of her breasts. Then his thumb skimmed across a nipple…"Oh yes"

Kissing the other side of her neck as he unhooked the clasp of her front hook bra, "It would show him how proud we are of him, it would show him how much we love him and it would make him realize I live by the motto, all men need a hot babe and a fast car." Smiling as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Turning her body to face him, "Hot babe? I don't want my 20 year old son to have a hot babe." Straddling his hips capturing his lips once again.

When they broke the kiss, "I hate to tell you, Erin he already has the hot babe. Remember her name is Taylor, we like her."

"Shut up David." She said unzipping his jeans, reaching inside to stroke him. He was hard; she loved that she could do that to him. Standing, pulling him up, climbing the stairs, she led him into their room closing the door, shutting out the world.

Almost two hours later, Dave woke stretching he turned to see Erin looking at him. "Hey Baby, you okay?"

Kissing him, "Yes, I'm wonderful. That was amazing, Amante."

Sensing she wanted to say more. "What is it, Miele?" lightly stroking her face.

"Do you think we will always be like this, hot for each other? I mean we've been married 3 months and I still can't get enough of you."

Sitting up against the headboard, bringing her with him, "I have no plan on changing. I love you, woman, you are the most beautiful and sexiest creature I've ever seen." Kissing her passionately, "hang on, baby it's going to be a wild, fun filled, blissfully happy ride."

As she was about to seduce him, she heard Dan call from downstairs, "Mom, Dave? Anyone home?"

"We'll be down in a minute." Dave answered, kissing his wife and climbing out of bed.

After showering, he was standing shirtless, combing his hair. Erin walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist kissing one shoulder blade then the other. "While you were napping, I thought about all the things you said and if you really want to give Danny the Maserati, let's give it to him. I just don't know how he can afford the insurance."

"I thought about that. He pays half and we pay half until he's out of school. Once he's graduates and gets a job he takes over all of it."

"Okay, one more thing, It stays here, I don't want him driving it on campus. He can drive it on weekends, holidays, breaks and summers."

"Whatever you say, Baby." Slipping his polo shirt over his head and tucking it in they went downstairs.

/

/

Daniel Strauss and his girlfriend were sitting in the kitchen snacking on chips and dip, when Erin and Dave walked in.

Laughing at his mother and bonus father, "I see we interrupted something."

"No, we were talking about your birthday present, Mr. Smartass." Erin commented, hugging him then Taylor.

"My present, do I have to wait until Sunday?" He asked his eyes begging.

Looking at Dave, who shrugged, "if we give it to you now, you won't have one from us at your party?"

"I don't care, you always give good gifts mom."

Smiling, "I do think if we gave it to you today you'd enjoy it for the weekend."

He knew she was tormenting him., which meant it was a really great gift. "Mom! Dave make her stop."

Laughing at the pair, "I can't, I had to talk her into your present. She wanted to get you a laptop."

Looking at Dave, "A new laptop would be good. I could be happy with a new computer."

Erin looked at Dave who smiled, taking the keys out of his pocket and handing them to his wife, who dangled them in front of her son, "Okay, maybe we'll give this to Morgan and go get the kid a laptop."

When he saw what his mother was holding, he stopped fidgeting. Taylor walked over and pushed his mouth closed. "Close your mouth, Dan."

"Wait, wait. Mom, you're giving me the Maserati?"

Sitting on Dave's lap, "We, David and I are giving it to you, with a couple stipulations."

Looking at his mom, then at Dave, "Dave you love that car."

"We bought a new one." He simply said.

Sitting on the stool across from Erin and Dave, "Okay, I'm ready for the conditions."

Laying the keys on the island, "David and I will pay half of the insurance until you graduate and get a job. We'll help you with the money to keep it maintained, but you have to see it gets to the dealer for the required maintenance. It stays here; you don't take it to campus. You can drive it when you're home, weekends, holidays, breaks, summer. Also you'll drive it as it was intended to be driven. Deal?"

"Deal, deal and deal." He hugged his mother and fist bumped Dave.

"You need to give Dave extra thanks he talked me into it."

"Thanks again both of you." Picking up the keys and hugging Taylor, "A fast car and a hot babe, every man needs one, right Dave?"

"Yes sir. Go on take Taylor for a ride in the fast car, dinners in an hour." Wrapping his arms around his wife, "and for the record, you did interrupt something, you're not the only one with a hot babe."

Everyone laughed as the kids headed out for a drive and Dave pulled Erin into a kiss that let her know she would always be his sexy hot babe.


End file.
